yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Stevie
Stevie "Dark Stevie" Demonsoul is Stevie Mills from the near future. Backstory After realizing that no one wanted him to be alive in the first place, Stevie Mills fused his soul with a katana that hurts it's user every time it is used. This got rid of all of his allergies, removed his right eye, and made him more aware of the world around him. He began feeling hatred towards those who had caused him pain, and he began to feel indifferent towards those who cared for him. He changed his last name to Demonsoul and traveled back in time to when he was 10 in order to rid of those who hate him. Appearance Dark Stevie wears clothing similar to when he was Stevie Mills. His shirt has longer sleeves and is purple, red, and black instead of neon colors. He no longer wears cargo shorts, and instead wears black pants. Instead of thick framed neon green glasses, he now wears an eye patch over his missing eye. He dropped the socks and sandals approach, instead wearing black leather boots. His backpack, instead of being orange, is now blood red and has different contents. Personality Dark Stevie hates the world around him. He finds pleasure in watching people suffer. He loves monologues, and angsting about his past. He exaggerates a lot of things to make him seem edgier. Backpack Contents Dark Stevie carries around a backpack similar to the one he had when he was Stevie, but it has different contents. * A katana -''' Dark Stevie always carries around a katana. It grows more powerful the more blood it tastes. * 'A bag of Bloodstones -' Similar to how Stevie carries around a bag of rocks, Dark Stevie carries around a bag of bloodstones (because they are cooler). * 'A large blood red crystal -' Instead of a cell phone, Dark Stevie communicates with others by speaking into a crystal (because it's edgier). Daily Routine '''5:30 AM - Dark Stevie arrives extra early to school. 5:31 AM – 7:00 AM - Dark Stevie goes to his lair (An abandoned storage closet that he redecorated) and plots evil things. 7':01 AM - 7:30 AM' - Dark Stevie sharpens and polishes his katana. 7:31 AM – 8:00 AM - Dark Stevie stalks students to keep tabs on who's edgy and who isn't. 8:00 AM – 8:40 AM - Dark Stevie plays angsty games in the computer lab.. 8:40 - Dark Stevie arrives late to class because he is a rebel and sits in the back. 8:40 PM – 1:00 PM - Dark Stevie is in class 1-1. 1:01 PM – 1:40 PM - Dark Stevie eats his lunch in his lair. 1:40 PM - Dark Stevie arrives late to class because he is a rebel and sits in the back. 1:40 PM – 3:30 PM - Stevie is in class 1-1. 3:30 PM – 6:00 PM '''- Stevie goes to his lair to plot evil things. '''6:00 PM - Dark Stevie uses a demonic edge spell to teleport home. Allergies Dark Stevie does not have any of his old allergies anymore. However, by fusing his soul with a katana, he gained a few allergies. * People who are not Edgy * People who don't wear red and black simultaneously 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' ** I go by Dark Stevie. The rest of my name is not important. * '''When is your birthday? ' ** June 6. * 'Your blood type? ' ** Katana Demon blood. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' ** What? * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' ** I'm the only family I'll ever need. * 'What's your occupation? ' ** I am a Necromancer and Evil genius. * 'Your favourite food? ' ** Ha, taste? I can't taste anything but blood. * 'Favourite animal? ' ** Goats. They're great for sacrifices. * 'Favourite subject? ' ** None. They all suck. * 'Dislike subject? ' ** All. I don't need school. * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' ** Romance, really? Pathetic. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' ** No. No one here understands me. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' ** I'm not in an official school club. I am, however, a part of EDGE. * 'What's your motto? ' ** "Wake me up (Wake me up inside)" * 'Your special skill? ' ** Necromancy. I can resurrect people as Katana Demons. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' ** My katana. Not the one I carry around, the one I fused with. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' ** Dark. * 'Your forte? ' ** Again, necromancy. * 'Your shortcomings? ' ** My shortcomings are that no one understands me. * 'Places in your memories? ' ** The catacomb that I - Dark Stevie - was born in. Not to be confused with the hospital, that my host - Stevie - Was born in. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' ** Blood. * 'How good can you swim? ' ** I don't swim. I don't have time for miscellaneous activities. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' ** Running? Soon I'll have people who do my running for me. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' ** Plotting and carrying out my dark and evil schemes. * 'Disliked food? ' ** Remember, I can't taste anything but blood. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' ** A world shrouded in darkness. * 'Afraid of heights? ' ** I don't "fear" anything! * 'Dislike thunder? ' ** No. It adds nice atmosphere when I am angsting. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' ** Rainy. Dark skies are cooler. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' ** I don't use pencils. I use quills, dipped in the blood of virgins. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? ** I don't really eat all that often. I drink blood. * Do you believe in ghosts? ** Yes. I can speak to them, but only those with cruel intentions.' ' * Can you play any musical instruments? ' ** Yes, I play the violin and the pipe organ. They are both very edgy. * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' ** Indoor. What is there to do outdoors? * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' ** Keithara? I've forgotten about her long ago. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' ** No. I communicate with people by speaking into this crystal. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' ** Literally less than 10 seconds. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' ** Friends? There's no such thing as friends in this world. * 'Your favourite sports? ' ** I don't play sports. I'm not the active type. * 'How good can you cook? ' ** I don't cook. * 'Favourite colours? ' ** Black, Red, and Purple (The cool kind, not the gay kind). * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' ** The real question is if there's anything I can forgive. I don't take kindly to betrayal. * 'How tall are you? ' ** Not. Very. Tall. * 'Shoe size? ' ** How should I know? Is it important? * 'Your dreams? ' ** The death of AEA. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' ** No, like I said, romance is pathetic. * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' ** I guess I drink blood lukewarm, so I wouldn't really know. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' ** I only ever drink coffee if I need a quick buzz. Of course, I can't taste it, so I mix it with blood. * 'Bed time? ' ** Whenever I want. I make my own rules. Usually pretty early, I need my sleep. * 'Wake up time? '. ** Around 5:50 AM. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' ** Bed. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' ** Yes. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' ** I guess... just drink blood all the time? I'm pretty boney. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' ** I don't know, I've never had it. And if I did, I wouldn't know what it tastes like. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' ** I am a leftie. It's more demonic. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' ** There's no such thing as luck. Real men make their own destiny. * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' ** Again, no such thing as luck. Try to keep up. * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' ** Oh, dear... Not that song... * 'What's your favourite flower? ' ** I love roses, especially black roses. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' ** "Can't wake up (Wake me up inside)" * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' ** Kanji? * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' ** The cheerful facade everyone puts on. * 'And summer? ' ** A well earned break from school. * 'What about fall? ' ** Everyone making a mess of leaves. * 'And then the winter? ' ** Cold, like my heart. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' ** I do have a time machine. I did go back in time. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' ** I dislike both. I like reading real literature, like Edgar Allen Poe. * 'What's your allowance? ' ** I don't need an allowance. I make my own money. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' ** "Calm down, you're 12 kid." * 'What are your hobbies? ' ** Necromancy, demonic rituals, and murder. * 'Tell us your weight. ' ** No. * 'What are you capable of? ' ** Oh, so much more than you can even imagine. * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? ** Black robes.' ' * Has anyone ever asked you out? ' ** No. And if they did, I'd refuse. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' ** Rejoice. I'd rather not live at all than live in a world where I am not yet supreme leader. * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' ** No. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' ** My katana. * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' ** I'll drink the blood of anyone, any ethnicity. * 'How do you commute to school? ' ** Via demonic teleportation spells. * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' ** Put my katana in its protective case. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' ** Take my katana out of its protective case. * '''Where are you living right now? ** An old mansion that was once owned by a nobleman. His ghost still roams the corridors. * 'What kind of place is it? ' ** It's dark, old, dusty - my kind of place. * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' ** I guess that would be fusing my soul with a katana. * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' ** I don't get sad. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' ** No. I already said, I don't have time for miscellaneous activities. * 'How's your eyesight? ' ** Despite missing one eye, it's better than most. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' ** Halloween. The edgy parts about it. I'm not to excited about Trick-or-Treating. * 'What job do you have in school? ' ** I guess, to the school, I'm just a student. * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' ** Plot, scheme, murder, polish my katana, etc. You get the idea. * 'How long do you study every day? ' ** I don't need to study with a mind like this. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' ** Friends? Didn't we already cover this? * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' ** Pretty much what I do on my freetime. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' ** Myself, again. I don't just die. * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' ** I guess they would be, if I followed them. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' ** Blood. * 'How many friends do you have? ' ** Quit asking me about friends! We've covered this! * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' ** I literally just teleport. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' ** No. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' ** Why did we do this again? Relationships WIP Saiko Beibu Saiko is one of the ones responsible for the creation of Dark Stevie. She contributed the most, but didn't know what would happen. He used her occult book to fuse with his katana. Dark Stevie holds a grudge to Saiko for the pain she caused him. She seems quite proud of herself for the pain she made him go through. Kouseki Ryomi Kouseki is one of the people responsible for the creation of Dark Stevie. She contributed just slightly less than Kirisuti. Dark Stevie despises of Kouseki, as she has tried to kill him on many occasions. Aubrey Carson-Fratimo Aubrey contributed to the creation of Dark Stevie because of her despising of Stevie. Iyaiya Kodomo Iyaiya helped contribute to Dark Stevie's creation because of her hatred for him. Mie Onigashima Mie contributed to Dark Stevie's creation by picking on him and bringing things to school that he is allergic to. Jeikobu Fōdo Jeikobu contributed to Dark Stevie's creation by calling him names and picking on him. Yi Minako Yi did not contribute to his transformation, but dislikes his new appearance. Ongaku Obarodo Dark Stevie feels indifferent towards her. He wishes that she would be part of EDGE. Ongaku wishes that the old Stevie was back. Josh Ramsay Dark Stevie doesn't entirely hate him, due to his "edgy" hairstyle. Josh Ramsay thinks that he should just be a normal kid. Haruko Maysuyo Minami Haruko helped Stevie go this far and doesn't feel any guilt about it. Instead she jokes about him and his edge along with the other bullies. She started picking on him a bit more. Trivia * He speaks in a British accent * Dark Stevie was made due to the absurd amount of people doing terrible things to Stevie Mills in RPs. ** THELEGENDGIANTDAD had the idea of Dark Stevie long before he was created, and decided only to add him if people kept doing bad things to Stevie Mills. Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD'S OCs Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Joke OCs Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Children Category:Chariot Dude's OCs